microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of the Republic of Plokooña
Before the Fall of the Republic in 33AJ, this Constitution was the governing document of Plokooña. The Plokooñan Empire now only has a Code of Law, written by the King. I. Preamble Art. 1: This Constitution, which We, the Citizenry and Parliamentarians of the Republic, do wish to be binding for all time, shalt be Supreme Law in precedence and prestige, surpassing the Code of Civil Law and every Law of every Nation; but Art. 2: this Constitution is subject to the dictates of the Natural Moral Law, the Ten Commandments and the Sacred Canons of Every Rite of the Universal Church. Art. 3: Any legislation that violates this Constitution, except those stated above, is invalid by Law. II. Parliament Art. 4: A bicameral Parliament is Sovereign in the Republic and hath the fullness of Legislative Power. II.I House of Lords or Upper House of Parliament Art. 5: The House of Lords or Upper House of Parliament hath the faculty to defeat all Draft Laws passed by the Senate or Lower house. Art. 6: The Upper House is to ratify Treaties signed by the Monarchic Executive. II.II Senate or Lower House of Parliament Art. 7: The Senate or Lower House of Parliament hath the faculty to introduce all Draft Laws. II.III Elections Art. 8: Parliamentarians are elected by a Majority Vote of the Citizenry of the Republic and all Political Parties are hereby legal. Art. 9: Elections are bi-yearly and Parliamentarians are only allowed two terms. Art. 10: Elections are governed by Legislation issued by Parliament. II.IV Other Norms Art. 11: Parliament hath the faculty to constitute Lower Tribunals and issue norms for due process. Art. 12: With a Majority Vote of Parliament, Chancellorial Vetoes may be overturned. Art. 13: Parliament may call any Citizen of the Republic to a public hearing on any matter. If a Citizen of the Republic fails to attend the public hearing, he may be tried and sentenced to one year in prison or pardoned by the Monarchic Executive. III. Monarchic Executive Art. 14: The Monarchy hath the fullness of Executive Power. Art. 15: The succession of Monarchs is dynastic and happens upon resignation or death of the Monarch, who is Chancellor of the Republic and Parliamentarian of both Houses with his Vote counting for three. Art. 16: He hath the faculty to promulgate or veto Draft Laws passed by Parliament. IV. Justice Art. 17: Judicial Power is exercised by the Supreme Tribunal of the Plokooñan Constitution. Art. 18: Auditors are appointed by the Chancellor and approved by the Upper House of Parliament. Art. 19: This Tribunal is competent to interpret the Constitution and Laws of the Republic. Art. 20: There is neither appeal nor recourse against a Judgement of this Tribunal. V. State Church Art. 21: The State Church of the Republic is the Catholic and Apostolic Church, though Art. 22: all religions, insofar as they work for the common good and obey the Laws of the Republic, are legal. VI. Suspension Art. 23: In circumstances of crisis, this Constitution may be suspended by the Monarchic Executive constituted by Article Two. Art. 24: The Monarchic Executive is to give the reason for suspension and a Majority of both Houses of Parliament are to Vote in favour of Suspension. Art. 25: When the Constitution is suspended, the Monarchic Executive hath the fullness of Emergency Powers to Legislate and Judge in addition to the Executive Power of Article Two. VII. Promulgation Art. 26: This Constitution hath the binding Force of Law upon the Majority Vote of Parliament and Solemn Promulgation by the Chancellor’s royal signature. Category:Constitutions Category:Constitutions of microstates that are no more Category:Laws